


Size Difference

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Condoms, Guess Who's Back, Gunshot Wounds, IT'S ME, M/M, Masturbation, Satan - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, im sorry, rick has a big dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: Morty was only supposed to be looking for this very specific screwdriver in Rick’s wreckage of a room when he saw the XXL condoms front and center on Rick’s desk, laying innocuously still in their store-bought strip, taunting him.Now that Morty was subjected so unfairly by the universe to the very likely exact thickness of Rick’s cock, Morty was not about to let visions of his grandpa’s girthy love limb haunt his nightmares, thank you very much. He grabbed the screwdriver he was told to get, took a small hurdle over an ominous beeping box, and returned to the garage, definitely not thinking about how a penis that big could possibly fit in his butthole.





	Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> hola friends, it's me again! after like half a year! no smut yet, but soon i swear. i don't personally have a dick which makes this story kind of hard to write but we'll make do.

Morty was only supposed to be looking for this very specific screwdriver in Rick’s wreckage of a room when he saw the XXL condoms front and center on Rick’s desk, laying innocuously still in their store-bought strip, taunting him.

Now that Morty was subjected so unfairly by the universe to the very likely exact thickness of Rick’s cock, Morty was not about to let visions of his grandpa’s girthy love limb haunt his nightmares, thank you very much. He grabbed the screwdriver he was told to get, took a small hurdle over an ominous beeping box, and returned to the garage, definitely not thinking about how a penis that big could possibly fit in his butthole.

“Took ye long enough. Useless brat.” Rick scowled at him, snatching the screwdriver out of Morty’s outstretched hand.

“C’mere I wanna show you something.” He called, walking towards the machine he’s been working, a monstrous contraption that beeped ominously. Rick bent down, all his bones cracking with his age. His grey muscles stretched and contracted underneath his dirty tank top as he yanked a bundle of wires from a compartment in the device, reminding Morty a bit of an old yet powerful horse, cunningness in its eyes and stories upon its back.

Rick tilted his head to check on Morty, who, to his annoyance, was simply staring at the floor in front of his shoes with a strange look on his face, one hand rubbing at his arm.

“Guess you really did shake something loose on Zortez-27 huh, Morty.” Rick muttered. He reached out his arm and rummaged for something on a chaotic pile of equipment on his lab desk, you’d really think a scientist would be more well-organized, but Rick Sanchez was what he wanted to be, not what he needed to be. That was just the way the universe worked.

“Now that I think about it… I didn’t leave anything I shouldn’t have out, have I?” Rick said, his tone clipped.

“H-huh? Oh, no. At least, _I_ didn’t see anything weird, haha.” Morty took a few steps back, still rubbing at his arm, feeling his face heat up at the condoms he was definitely not supposed to see, like they were some fucked-up portrait of his grandfather’s sexual prowess. No way in hell was he going to admit it, but Rick had some big dick energy. Literally.

“Yeah, I bet you didn’t. Where the fuck is my Morty?” Rick swiveled suddenly on one khaki-clad knee, a raygun cocked and aimed right at Morty’s temple. His gaze was furious and piercing, unwaveringly trained on Morty’s trembling face.

“Jeez Rick! It’s me! Holy fuck, you better put that thing down, I’m _your_ grandson.” Morty backed away. He could feel tears of fear beading up in his eyes and hoped they would gain any scraps of empathy Rick could still possess. 

Rick got up and advanced towards Morty, the tip of the gun, crackling ominously at intervals with the threat of sharp and volatile heat backing him even further against the garage door. The elder had never seemed so intimidating, the expanse of his shoulders crowding Morty down and back, eyes scanning rapidly. Morty thought it must have been some humiliating punishment from the gods for thinking about his grandfather’s dick. He was literally about to be zapped for it.

“Oh please please please, Rick don’t do it, I can prove- Oh my god- Rick it’s me, I- I can prove it. L-let me prove it to you.” Morty babbled, voice quaking even harder as he cried earnestly, tears of pure terror rolling down his chin to wet the neck of his t-shirt.

Suddenly and with a deafening bang, Rick kicked the garage door open with frightening force. The abused slab of painted wood swung open on its hinges and Morty fell backwards with a yelp, his fingers catching on the cold heavy-duty metal security frame Rick had installed. The breath was knocked out of him, leaving his chest empty besides adrenaline, and Morty knew that he had to find to way to make Rick believe him soon.

“W-wait, look, Rick, here.” Morty said breathlessly. Oh god, he was going to do this. The older man’s brow looked ready to kill, the fire in his eyes like a rearing wolf. Morty shivered underneath it. Taking a shuddering breath, Morty pushed the hem of his t-shirt past his belly and chest, baring his flesh to Rick, hiding his red face behind his arms, which- if you would believe- were still holding his shirt up after the milliseconds of eternity they had before. Morty had never felt so naked, his bare back pressing into the metal step of the entrance into the garage.

Rick’s gaze caught on something and he lowered the gun a fraction, one thin hand reaching forward to touch a divet wound on Morty’s torso, just underneath his heart, his bony fingers shaking as he traced the pockmarked scar. Morty looked into Rick’s eyes and knew he remembered.

Five faithful minutes of adrenaline and fear, Morty of death, Rick of Morty letting go.

_”Don’t you fucking dare leave me!”_ Rick had roared, and Morty had so wanted to believe this raw emotion, such a rare occurence from Rick that it was a gift, worthy to be tucked away in the homeliest cabinet of the house that was his heart. What a fucking slap to the face that was. After all, it was the same man who had shot him in his drunken rage around half a minute prior, screaming his head off about the fucked-up multiverse and the portal gun probation he was just put on by the citadel for destroying four of their top-grade jets and stealing a handful more.

Morty had the perfect excuse to cling onto Rick with dear life, hands death-gripping Rick’s biceps as the medicine finally took effect. What an ugly picture, Rick’s tears and snot dripping onto his chin as he prematurely bled to death from a drunken bullet. How could it be that Rick was the one who doomed and saved him at the same time? 

Rick’s long hand wrapped around the entirety of Morty’s ribs, squeezing them slightly and trailing down his abdomen before he straightened with a sigh, tossing the gun back onto the lab table, dislodging probably other important trinkets. 

“So we’re good? I mean, I can’t believe- heh- why would you even- even think it wasn’t me, Rick?” Morty stammered with a nervous laugh, patting the wreckage from his clothes, straightening his shirt and stepping cautiously back to Rick’s side. 

“Not your business Morty, but you better respond when I talk to you next time, ye hear?” Rick growled, the thin fabric of his shirt stuck to his lean chest with sweat. Normally, the smell would have made Morty gag, getting a full whiff of it like that with Rick nearly caged over him, and this time it almost did as well, if he wasn’t painfully, arousingly aware of the power Rick had over him, reminded of it again in a conglomeration of events fired at him, made to experience them one after the other. Morty just wanted to collapse into bed.

Rick sighed. 

“Alright, get lost you little turd. Sorry about- tryna- tryna murder you. Again.” He scratched the back of his neck before getting back to work, elbow hitting the metal with a sharp _clang_. 

“Son of a bitch!”

Morty hummed noncommittally and went upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> and that is the first chapter. imma be winging this bad boy so who knows! maybe i'll freeze up on you just like the last one! but i do love validation. please, i have very few successes left in life.


End file.
